To Every Generation
by Angelic Gemma
Summary: Faith and Buffy are dead, that means theres a new slayer? But who is it and can she defeat the new vamp in town?
1. Welcome to Sunnyhell errr dale

To Every Generation

To Every Generation..

Chapter 1 

Spike lit a cigarette and stared into the darkness. He watched as a young girl, who couldn't possibly be a day over 15, walked along the street.

_Who the hell goes out wondering round Sunnydale, in the dark, on their own?_

He wished he hadn't thought that because the next thing he thought about was Buffy. She had often gone around alone, in the night. He missed her deeply. It had been a month since Buffy had jumped off the tower to save Dawn, and the pain hadn't gotten any more bearable. She hadn't believed that he loved her, that was something he would never get over. He remembered looking at her still body…

It was then Spike noticed that the young girl he had spotted earlier wasn't alone. She was being followed by 4 vampires. The girl turned into an alleyway, from her quickened pace it was obvious she knew she was being followed.

_Why do they always go into the ally?_

He sighed.

_Guess I should lend a hand._

_ _

As the vampires turned into the alleyway, Spike dropped his cigarette and quickly made his way to the girl and the vampires. What he saw as he approached would have taken his breath away, if he actually breathed. The young girl he was going to protect had her game face on. She was a vampire. Shouldn't he have been able to tell? One of the other vampires was obviously thinking the same.

"You're a vampire!"

Spike, realising that he hadn't been spotted yet moved out of their visual range. Unfortunately, this meant that he couldn't see them. Although he could still hear everything that was said.

"If you've been around along as I have your bound to pick up a few tricks," he heard the girl vampire reply.

"We followed you for 4 blocks! Why didn't you say something?" Asked another voice. Spike detected an undertone of anger in the voice.

The girl vampire just laughed.

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME!" Shouted voice number 1.

This statement was followed by a series of crashes, groans and various other noises. Then silence. Spike couldn't resist, he went towards the alley. What he saw actually made him laugh. The girl vampire stood triumphantly, her game face gone, surrounded by 2 unconscious vampires. Spike could guess what had happened to the other 2.

"Very good love. But not as good as me." He told her. Spike produced a stake and lunged at her. The girl raised her hand and Spike quickly realised his feet were no longer on the ground. In fact, they were about a metre above it.

_Oh crap._

"I beg to differ." She told him with a smirk. "And soon everyone will know my power! People will tremble at the name Malo, and I will rule all!"

With a flick of her wrist Spike was flung back into the street. And with that she left, skipping merrily down the street. 


	2. In The Magic Shop

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the magic shop the remainder of the Scooby Gang - Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara had assembled.Dawn had moved to live with her dad shortly after Buffy's death.

"So spill Giles, why did you want us all to come?" Asked Xander impatiently and he tapped his fingers on the table.

"It better be important. Xander and I were planning to have sex," added Anya. Xander stopped tapping and gave her _the look._ "That was one of those things I'm not supposed to say wasn't it?" She did try to get it right, for Xander. But it was harder then it looked, knowing when to say something and when to not. Although she had known exactly what to say when Xander had proposed again a few days ago. Yes. The others still didn't know. Xander had said it was too soon after Buffy's death, which was why Anya's engagement ring still sat in its box..

Xander just smiled. That was just such an Anya thing to say. She just spoke her mind, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

Giles had no reply for that, so he decided just to ignore what Anya had said. "Well we need to sought out the patrolling duties for next week, but I also asked you to come because I have news about Faith…"

"She's not turned evil and escaped has she?" Willow asked nervously. Tara, who was sat next to her, squeezed Willow's hand in an attempt to comfort her. Willow turned to her and smiled to show the effort wasn't wasted.

"No, in fact from what I had heard Faith had been making excellent progress in prison," replied Giles.

"_Had_?" exclaimed Xander.

A nervous silence spread across the group, which Giles interrupted. "She was murdered yesterday. My source says the Watcher's council had something to do with it, but of course they're denying it."

"Well I say nice one," replied Xander.

"XANDER!" exclaimed Willow. Willow was shocked, she was dead! How could he say such a thing? Okay, she had done some terrible things but she had changed. Faith hadn't deserved to die. Neither had Buffy. Willow was always thinking about Buffy, she missed her so much. After Buffy's death Willow hadn't, couldn't, deal. She had even though about suicide, but Tara had saved her. Willow knew that without Tara, she would probably have gone through with it. She had come so close, the pills in her hand…But Tara had forgotten her bag, so she had come back, and saved Willow's life in the process. They had talked for hours that night.

"But why did the Watchers Council do it?" asked Tara.

"My theory is that they wanted a Slayer, and as Faith couldn't do her duty in prison they needed a new slayer."

"So, that means there's a new slayer around right? So who is she?" Asked Anya.

"It wasn't one of the slayers-in training. So the Watchers Council doesn't …" Giles started.

Before he could finish the door to the magic shop swung open to reveal an injured Spike. He had a cut on his cheek, which was bleeding, along with his nose along with other scraps and bruises.

Willow was the first to find her voice. " Spike! What happened?!"

"We've got trouble," was the only reply he gave.


	3. The New Slayer

Title: To Every Generation

Title: To Every Generation..

Chapter 3

As Xander approached the magic shop he found himself stumbling and almost dropped the doughnuts he was carrying. The Scooby Gang had been researching the new vampire Malo, for hours last night. Then they had started again the next morning, with the exception of Spike who had gone to his crypt. So Xander had eventually gone to get some doughnuts to keep everyone from starving.

He walked into the magic shop, and the rest of the gang were sat around the table still busily reading away. 

Only Anya looked up. "Hey Xander."

"Hey Anya, hey guys. Look, I brought goodies." He placed the box of doughnuts on the counter and opened it. Biting a sprinkled one he asked. "So, we learned anything new?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It seems we have come to a bit of a dead end," replied Giles.

"So basically your telling me that in all the hours we have spent researching the only things we have learned are this chick is really old, and I mean were talking _old. _She's caused a lot of damage in her time and her name, Malo, is actually Spanish for evil." Said Xander.

"Well… yes," said Giles. I little frustrated with himself. Xander was right, they had nothing.

"Well_ that's _reassuring," replied Xander sarcastically as he finished of the doughnut.

"Well I've just found out that her name was given to her by her sire, but we don't know who that is," added Willow, finally looking up from her book

"Well I vote that we stop researching, and we find this Malo, while it's still daylight. It'll be a lot easier then going when it's night." Said Xander.

Anya, Tara and Willow all agreed. Giles wasn't happy with the idea. "Spike said she had some sort of Telekinesis power. Who knows what else she can do."

"4 against 1. Sorry Giles, you lose." Said Xander.

"It's day time so she'll probably be sleeping somewhere. She shouldn't be too hard to find." Said Tara.

"Tara's right, we just need to check out the usual places," added Willow.

As Xander passed the doughnuts around everyone picked up some weapons. Stakes, holy water, crosses and anything else they could carry.

They had been right. The Scooby Gang had found the hide out within the hour. It was a derelict building, and Malo wasn't alone. Two vamps had been guarding the entrance to one of the rooms, but the gang working together had quickly dusted them. They had tried to keep the noise to a minimum, hoping not to attract any more vampires.

Now they were in the room. Malo slept on a small bed in the room. The Scooby Gang were all surprised that she hadn't been woken by the noise.

"Now what?" mouthed Xander. Anya made a staking motion.

_Seems like the sensible thing to do_ he thought to himself.

Xander produced a stake and made his way over to the bed. Malo looked so innocent and peaceful asleep. Her curly blonde hair was spread across the pillow. He reminded himself that this girl was a vampire and lifted the stake up and above her heart…

Malo's eyes opened and before Xander could even react she had knocked the stake out of his hand. Giles, Willow, Tara and Anya all rushed forward.

Xander suddenly felt himself being pushed back. He fell into Tara and they both fell onto the floor on top of each other. Anya looked over and wasn't impressed

The door opened and 5 more vampires entered the room. The Scooby Gang each took on one of the new vampires. Willow staked hers with surprising ease. She looked around and realised not only had Malo gone but also Xander was in trouble. He was about to get staked with his own stake.

"XANDER!" She screamed.

Willow ran over to him and grabbed the vampire who was on top of Xander by the arm. She pulled it back and to her surprise she heard it snap. The vampire screamed and let go of the stake as he rolled off Xander. Willow picked up the stake and rammed it into the vampire's non-beating heart. As he turned to dust she moved onto the nearest vampire, which was the one Anya was fighting. Willow pulled him off Anya and shoved him against the wall, and in one swift movement took out a stake and staked the vampire.

Tara's vampire who had seen what had happened shouted, "She's the Slayer!" as he ran off. The other vampire's quickly followed.

The Scooby Gang stood in silence. Finally Xander spoke.

"SLAYER?!"


	4. Destiny

Title: To Every Generation

Title: To Every Generation..

Chapter 4 

"Giles I'm not the Slayer! I can't be!" exclaimed Willow. Willow and Giles were alone in the training room.

"The evidence speaks for itself. You have the speed and agility of a Slayer. I saw how you defeated those vampires. Willow, you _are _the Slayer." Giles replied.

"But I'm _not_ the Slayer. I can't be!"

"Then prove it."

"How?" asked Willow.

"Spar with me."

Giles through a punch at Willow, which she quickly blocked then returned instinctively. Giles was flung across the room. The others were secretly watching, they moved back into the shop. 

Spike, who had come back once it became dark, was the first to speak. "Red is the Slayer?!" He almost laughed, but there was a tone of sadness in his voice. He actually liked Willow, but he knew what happened to slayers. Most didn't get to celebrate their 21st birthdays. 

"Yeah." Tara replied quietly.

Unknown to Spike, Tara was thinking along the same lines as him. Willow was the slayer, and where was the last slayer? Dead. Like the one before her and the one before that one…If Willow died…she just wouldn't be able to cope. She remembered when she had found Willow with the pills in her hand, ready to join Buffy…It had been one of the worst moments of her life.

Xander walked over to the door of the training room and watched Giles and Willow, who were still sparing. Willow was good, not as good as Buffy…but she could be. Thinking of Buffy brought a tear to his eye. He had loved her, still did, and probably always would.

As Giles was floored again he put his hands up. "I surrender." 

Willow pulled him up. "Okay I believe you, I'm the slayer. But I can't do it, I'll never be as good as Buffy. Anyway, maybe I don't _want _to do it. Maybe I want to live past 21."

"Willow, it's is your destiny."

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can. I'll show you."

Willow leaned against a headstone. Giles had taken her to the cemetery. "Now what?" She asked.

Giles looked at the young woman in front of him. It saddened him to think she had become the new slayer. He had loved Buffy like a daughter, and didn't want to have to face the possibility of losing Willow too. He had brought Willow to the cemetery to show her that she could, and had to, kill vampires. It was her destiny. Their was only one Slayer, and she had been chosen. But before Giles could answer a vampire was running towards them. 

Willow swiftly moved away from the headstone and the vampire fell over it. As she got out her stake the vampire was already up.

"You don't get me that easily _human,_" he laughed. He lunged at Willow who kicked him in the stomach. She hadn't even known she could do that. Giles was still stood in the same place he had been before, obviously letting her kill the vamp herself to show her the power she had.

Willow and the vampire exchanged further blows until the vampire was once again on the floor. This time Willow was above him before he could get up. She raised her stake and plunged it into his heart. The vampire's mouth opened as if to scream but no sound came out before he turned to dust.

A clapping surrounded them. Both Giles and Willow looked around and noticed someone moving in the shadows. The person, well, vampire came closer, she was still clapping. Her blonde hair blowing about in the wind.

Willow and Giles felt the dread sweep over their bodies. Malo was here.


	5. Acceptance

Title: To Every Generation

Title: To Every Generation..

Authors Note: While doing some research for this story I found out that the word "male" in Italian means evil. I thought it was funny, I don't know if you will! Also I just thought Id say there's still 1 more chapter after this. Although I haven't written it yet.  Chapter 5 

"Not bad…for a mortal." 

_Oh Crap. Now what? _Willow thought.

Willow turned to Giles, she didn't know what to do. Unfortunately Giles was already several feet in the air. "You can do it," he told her more confidently then he felt. But then it is hard to feel confident when your been hovered in the air by a psychopathic vampire. Sure enough his unease was justified. Giles watched as Malo moved her hand and he went flying in the direction of a headstone. His head connected with the headstone with a thud. His vision blurred and then there was nothing.

"GILES!" Screamed Willow. She ran over to where his body lay. Was he alive? She didn't have the chance to check because she felt herself being pulled to face the innocent looking Malo.

"Now it's just us.I want to take over and from what I've just seen, you're the only one good enough to stop me. So you have to die."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Promises, promises," Malo mocked.

Willow felt herself being lifted up in the air. Instead of panicking a sense of calm swept through her body, she knew exactly what to do.

She started to chant. "Portenza, Menta, Corpo, Anima. Proteggere loro tutto da questo male. Portenza, Menta, Corpo, Anima. Proteggere loro tutto da questo male…"

Willow could feel herself being lowered further to the ground with each word. Malo looked surprised. "How did you do that?"

Willow smiled. "Still think you can win? I blocked out your powers, they have absolutely no effect on me."

"You're a witch!" exclaimed Malo. She started to look a little nervous. Then Willow could feel Malo's power pressing against the force field she had put around herself. Malo was using all the power she had, but so was Willow. Willow produced a stake from inside her jacket.

_What the hell am I doing? I can't do this._

_ _

But if she couldn't, no one else would be able to either. Deep down she knew this, which is why she didn't run or scream like she would have done before she met Buffy. She was going to kick some butt and nothing would stop her. With all her rage she ran toward Malo.  As she did a flying kick Malo ducked. Willow landed on the floor with a thud and tumbled, but she quickly gained control and turned the tumble into a roll.  While Willow was rolling Malo put her game face on. She was going to kill this young witch and enjoy it, a lot. She saw the young witch jump up and before she knew it she was falling backwards. Her face stung from a blow that she hadn't even seen coming. What was this girl?  The fight continued for some time and Willow realised she didn't know how she knew all these moves. She didn't even have to think about, it was all instinct. She began to wonder how good she could get with some training. She didn't have time to think about it because Malo was once again on her feet. Willow threw a punch, Malo ducked and tried to trip her up. She jumped in the air and landed on Malo, they fell onto the ground. Willow directed several blow at Malo's face then stood up and dragged Malo with her. 

Malo's face was now covered in blood, as was Willow's. She threw Malo against the wall. As she began to raise her stake to go in for the kill the terror was clearly visible on Malo's face.  "Who…what are you?" she stammered.  "The Slayer," replied Willow as she stuck the stake in the vampires heart. She smiled as the vampire turned to dust. She was the Slayer, the Chosen One. She finally understood. She wasn't Buffy, she never would be, but she was the Slayer. It was now her duty to protect the world. 

As she wiped some of the blood off her face Willow stared off into the darkness and smiled.


	6. The End

Title: To Every Generation

Title: To Every Generation 

Chapter 6 

"…and then I stake her and go and help Giles and I bring him back here," Willow told the group. They were all in the magic shop listening to Willow tell the story of how she defeated Malo. Except for Giles who was on the phone.

"Well I could have killed her if I had some shield to stop her stupid floating tricks," said Spike defensively.

"But the point is you didn't have a shield and…and are you ever going to stop staring at her?" asked Xander.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Well she's covered in blood! What did you expect?! I'm a vampire!"

Willow was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and wished she had washed off the blood before starting her story. 

"I knew you could do it," Tara told her. She smiled at the Slayer.

"Nice one Will, not to steal your limelight but me and Anya have a little announcement of our own to make." Said Xander, he and Anya had decided it was time to tell the group. Anya produced a small box and opened it to reveal a ring.

"We're engaged!" announced Anya.

"That's fantastic!" Willow exclaimed. She ran to Xander and hugged him as Anya put on her ring. Tara felt a pang of jealousy, as she knew Willow had once had a crush on Xander. But the jealousy didn't last long, after all he had just gotten engaged. Willow then congratulated Anya and admired her ring as Tara and even Spike started to congratulate the couple.

Giles walked into the room, still holding an icepack to the side of his head. "What's all the noise about?" he asked.

"Xander and I have gotten engaged!" exclaimed Anya as she showed Giles her ring.

"Congratulations," he replied with a smile on his face. He went to shake Xander's hand, but Xander pulled him into a hug. No one had expected the relationship to last, but they had proved everyone wrong and Giles was proud of them.

"So what did the Watchers Council have to say?" Asked Willow. It was them who Giles had been on the phone to.

"They want me to be your Watcher," said Giles.

"I wouldn't of had it any other way," replied the Slayer, smiling at her new Watcher.

The End 


End file.
